dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
Quetzalcoatlus
|-|Quetzalcoatlus= 262x262px |diet = Carnivore |class = Aerial |cost = 750 DNA |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=200 1200 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=30 180 |oxygen = 10N/A |desc = TBA |height = 10 FT |length = 40 FT |weight = 500 LBS|moistness = N/A}} Information The Quetzalcoatlus (after Quetzalcoatl, the feathered serpent god in Aztec mythology) is a large Azdarchid pterosaur. This is currently the second largest flying in-game creature with the largest being Kaiju Sauroposidon, with many skins and tactics. This pterosaur was recently equipped with new animations. Many people prefer this dinosaur over the Pteranodon due to it being much more powerful yet still able to fly away. Players also buy this pterosaur over Hatzegopteryx due to the fact it is playable on more maps and has more skins, although worse quality. Quetzalcoatlus cannot climb though,due to it being so big.The only downside to this pterosaur is that its hitbox is much larger than the Pteranodon's,and big predators like Grizzly Spinosaurus can grab and kill it. Gameplay and Strategy * Megas, Gigas, and Terrors are able to grab the stock skin and kill it quickly, so fly away when you see them. * Your worst enemy is another Quetz, which people will try and counter you with all the time. Fly over your combatant to get the advantage. * Fly high and scan the landscape for corpses and small dinos, as well as possible threats. * DNA achieved until elder: 620 Creator Model made by: Roar The Quetz's roar is a short screech. "> |-|Classic Quetzalcoatlus= 262x262px |diet = Carnivore |class = Aerial |available = Yes |cost = Classic Skins Gamepass |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=200 1200 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=30 180 |oxygen = 10 |desc = TBA |height = 10 FT |length = 40 FT |weight = 500 LBS}} Info The Classic Quetzalcoatlus is a medium-sized dinosaur. Its beak, back and "arms" are a shade of dark green, while the wings are a lighter green. It has a very short, almost stumpy tail, and it sports small, beady black eyes on its head. It has a long beak which is thick at first, but gradually thins out. Its arms are thin, with three clawed fingers on the end of each. These arms help to move the wings during flight, however they also are used for balance, and help the Dinosaur walk upon landing.(for some reason, this skin cannot turn while flying.) |-|Kaiju Quetzalcoatlus = 262x262px |diet = Carnivore |class = Aerial |available = No. Available on Black Friday every year |cost = 2,080 DNA (Limited) |healtht = Starting: Elder: |healthl = 200 1,200 |damaget = Starting: Elder: |damagel = 30 180 |oxygen = 10 |desc= TBA |height = 10 FT |length = 40 FT |weight = 500 LBS}} Information Kaiju Quetzalcoatlus is a black, large creature with long claws, two wings, and a red mouth. This skin is based on the antagonists in the 2014 film Godzilla. The creatures called MUTOs, or Massive Unidentified Terrestrial Organisms, were hidden underground until a group of Filipino miners discovered the creatures' underground nest. They fed on radiation, and destroyed nuclear power plants and nuclear subs to collect radiation to hatch their young. The MUTOs had the ability to absorb radiation and emit massive EMP pulses, taking out planes, boats, buildings, and anything else electronic within its range. The dinosaur in this game has neither of those powers but is still a rare and valuable skin. This skin is wildly known for its massive range. In-game, the Kaiju Quetzalcoatlus is frequently used to kill powerful hybrids like Megavore and Albino Terror. It has a very long range AOE attack, allowing it to hit most dinosaurs without being hit back. It also can be used against Apatosaurus, but should be battled with care. Kaiju Quetzalcoatlus are known as MUTO's or Kaiju Quetz's. A Remodel of Kaiju Quetzalcoatlus will be added in the near future. |-|Fantasy Quetzalcoatlus = 262x262px |diet = Carnivore |class = Aerial / Hybrid |available = Yes |cost = 3,120 DNA |healtht = Starting: Elder: |healthl = 200 1,200 |damaget = Starting: Elder: |damagel = 30 180 |oxygen = 10 |desc= TBA |height = 10 FT |length = 40 FT |weight = 500 LBS}} Information The Fantasy Quetzalcoatlus is a dragon themed skin for the Quetzalcoatlus. It has thin black horns and a thin tail, along with a red body with tan wings. The creature has a long mouth full of razor-sharp teeth, giving it a terrifying appearance. It's ability to grab large animals for its size, like a baby/child fantasy able to pick up a juvenile/young adult Fantasy Quetzalcoatlus, it is very useful in a pack chasing prey where it can grab the animal the pack is after and prevent them from escaping while it's pack mates move in to make the kill. It is however, not a good skin to use in aerial combat and can lose to the more combat efficient Kaiju Quetz skin. Gameplay and Strategy * Getting Fantasy Quetz means you can grab bigger animals, but don't grab animals with more health than you, as they obviously will kill you. *Fantasy can work as an aerial troop carrier, leaving small dinosaurus and children to areas with it's grabbing ability.This also works with corpses. *It is not recommended to fly with a KOSer Kaiju Quetzalcoatlus in the server.It is very hard to hide from it as adult and may occasionate death. *The new remodel gets flung or floor glitched without meaning to. Losing health if flung too high. servez_2build's official information about fantasy: Wyverns are cool. Quetzalcoatlus is kinda cool. No magic to transform a flying reptile into a Wyvern is not cool. That's why we spliced Quetzalcoatlus DNA along with Triceratops and Rajasaurus DNA. A few little splices of Dimorphodon can be seen as well. This can reach up to 1/2 times the size of a Giraffe, and it's wingspan reaching 75 ft. across from tip to tip. At first, we thought we would create a Triceratops with Wings and a taste for blood, but we have the best structural engineers in the world so stay happy. - Tries to eat any white hybrid seen on sight Trivia * When it was first added in, the Fantasy had no flying animation and just "walked in the air". This was eventually patched. * This skin is technically a hybrid based on Servez comments about it. * It is currently the only non-limited skin that has received a remodel. * This skin has a glitch where when a sound key is pressed, it’s sound animation would continue to be shown repeatedly unless another key is pressed. |-|Insectoid Quetzalcoatlus = 262x262px |diet = Carnivore |class = Aerial |available = Yes |cost= 3,120 DNA |healtht = Starting: Elder: |healthl = 200 1,200 |damaget = Starting: Elder: |damagel = 30 180 |oxygen=10 |desc= TBA |height = 10 FT |length = 40 FT |weight = 500 LBS}} Information The Insectoid Quetzalcoatlus has the same stats the Fantasy Quetzalcoatlus, but lacks the ability to carry anything big. It is one of the most used flyers in the game right now. Design It is dark green in color, with a underbelly, wings, and beak in a lighter color of green. It is textured like sand which give it a bug like look as it is what its based on. It has black long stick like legs of which it has six base ones and two smaller legs as arms with small claws. Its tail is also a black stick like its legs. It has yellow eyes and a red mouth. Its wings have small sharp points on the end. Trivia *It seems to resembles a Griever. *It's overshadowed in strength by its brothers Kaiju and Fantasy. *Overshadowed in looks by its emo brother Skelewyvern. |-|Skelewyvern Quetzalcoatlus = 262x262px |diet = Carnivore |class = Aerial |available = No |cost= 40,000 DNA (Limited) |healtht = Starting: Elder: |healthl = 200 1,200 |damaget = Starting: Elder: |damagel = 30 180 |oxygen = 10 |desc = TBA |height = 10 FT |length = 40 FT |weight = 500 LBS}} Information A skin for the Quetzalcoatlus that came out on the 25th November 2017 as part of the second wave of the Black Friday event. It costs 40,000 DNA, as it resembles an Adminsaur and has a very appealing model. Design It is completely black in color, with a skeleton body similar to that of the Fossil skins. Its wings are semi-transparent white, with black smoke that trails off its wings. It has a arrow tipped tail with horns on its head and small claws on its wings. Its eyes and nostrils glow orange in color. It is based on a wyvern. Trivia *Based on the type of dragon, wyverns. *Resembles a wyvern Adminsaur owned by PokemanTrainer. Category:Carnivores Category:Dinosaurs with Skins Category:Dinosaurs with Classic Skins Category:Aerial Dinosaurs Category:Creatures Category:Creatures with mini-devasaurs skins Category:Dinosaurs with Kaiju Skins